Incense
by Candy
Summary: Ami and Ani have a slightly romantic moment... WAFFY (warm and fuzzy feeling)


OMG IM BACK AGAIN! 

AN: Ok peeps here's the deal: I'm taking a short break from Memories. 

*Dodges rotten tomatoes thrown by Pipper, Theed, and Jed-Eye* 

AH! Don't worry, I'll finish it! But I need a break. Anyway I was inspired to write this while lighting some incense to make my room smell pretty. 

Summary: Amidala and Anakin share a romantic moment 

POV: Ami to Ani (and back and forth like that!) 

Paring: Ami/Ani 

Disclaimer: Georgie boy owns them all. 

Incense 

Amidala: 

I stare at the gentle smoke rising to the high ceiling of my room, around my head, into my nostrils, and out the open window. Each little breeze sends the smoke spiraling around in a different direction, causing the intoxicating smell to occupy my entire room. I breathe in the delicate fragrance and sigh. It's moments like this that I enjoy. 

I must remember to thank Anakin for introducing me to incense. He told me that it helps him calm his nerves while meditating. I must say, it works wonders. Not only is the smell hypnotizing, but the smoke, as well... floating gracefully above and around me. I smile and blow slightly on the tiny ember of light on the end of the incense stick. It flares up to a gold and then back to a mellow orange. The smoke rises again and changes directions, away from me. 

It's funny how Anakin is so much like the smoke. With the slightest breeze, the smoke changes directions, without a second thought. If the slightest problem erupts in the galaxy, he will turn his attention from himself and those around him to help those in need, without regret. I cannot see how he can live life like that. It's so uncertain. 

So unpredictable. 

I exhale. If only Anakin were here right now. He could share this moment with me. Sabe, Rabe, and Eirtae are all sleeping and could not bother us. I would drag him away from a sleeping Obi-Wan and into my quarters. We would discuss the weather, and what has been going on in our lives. Then we would get into the conversation about our problems, then vow to help one another. He would give me one of his smiles and would crack one of my own. He would give me a hug and I would return it. Then, at the risk of being sentimental, I would ruffle his hair, call him a little cutie, and start laughing. It's silly how we chew on stupid matters such as that... but we do. 

If only things could be that simple all the time. A harsh wind blows through my window causing the curtains to whip wildly about the window. I shiver slightly and turn my attention back to the rising smoke. It changes direction sharply, and stops its gentle flow. I wonder what Anakin is doing right now... I wonder... 

Anakin: 

I walk quickly ahead of my Master from the hangar bay. I know that it is considered disrespectful to walk ahead of a Master... but since no one is around... I don't think he'll mind. 

"Anakin! You know that you're not supposed to walk ahead of me. Be patient, Padawan. You shall see your queen shortly." 

I thought wrong. 

"Yes, Master." I reply mildly. Now, don't get me wrong, I love Obi-Wan. He's like an older brother to me... my best friend... but he can be so annoying at times! He steps ahead of me and smirks. "All Masters are annoying, Padawan." I scowl. "Haven't I asked you repeatedly NOT to read my thoughts?" His smirk widens into a smile and he shrugs. "It's too easy not to." I roll my eyes and continue walking. If only he was wearing ankle boots... I would give him the WORST flat tire... "Don't even think about it Padawan." He warns. Damn it I hate it when he does that. "I know you do but as I said... it's just too easy." I stop. "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! MENTAL BARRIERS ARE GOING UP NOW!" I concentrate and then smile. Stupid Master. He says nothing... good it worked. 

We reach the palace gates and the guards allow us in. One of them leads us to the guest quarters. I adjust my hood and keep my eyes low as we walk through the silent halls. "The queen is probably sleeping now... but you may greet her in to morning, Jedi Kenobi." Obi-Wan nods, but keeps his eyes ahead of him... obviously deep in thought... I wonder what he's thinking of. We pass the closed doors to Amidala's chamber and I sneakily... as to not avert attention from Obi-Wan... reach out with the force. A vision fills my head: She sits at her desk staring at a lighted incense stick as the wind ruffles through her room. Her eyes concentrated on the rising smoke. Her chestnut hair falling in waves around her. Her light nightgown blowing slightly from the breeze. She has a content smile on her face. And best of all... she's alone. 

I smile slyly as we are escorted into our quarters. Time to pay my queen a little visit. 

Amidala: 

I continue to stare at the withering incense stick. Sighing I pick up a pen, paper, and begin to write. 

Dear Anakin, 

Hello Ani! It's Ami! I suppose that at this hour of the night you're sleeping safely in your quarters in Baroonda. That is why I am writing a letter and not sending you a data chip... well that and the fact that I don't feel like making up a holographic projection of myself right now. 

I hope that you are well. How are your Jedi studies doing? Well I hope. I am fine, as is Naboo. But things are quiet without you Ani... I miss you. I hope that Jedi-Kenobi is doing well also. He isn't working you too hard is he? If he is tell him I said to lay off. I wish that you could come visit Ani. 

I place my pen down and crumple the letter into a ball. I growl and throw it into my wastebasket. It's time I told him the truth. I pick up my pen again and grab another sheet of paper. 

Dear Anakin, 

I know this may seem strange... receiving a letter from me since we have holograms but I find that this way you cannot see my face... and hear the weakness in my voice as I spill out my heart to you. Anakin, I love you. I love you with a desire... a passion. I love you so much that my heart swells. My head feels faint every time I lay eyes on you... every time you hold me... every time you stroke my hair, wipe my tears, and laugh with me. I can't help it at all. 

It's strange... our relationship; A 20-year-old queen and a 16-year-old Jedi. But see if I care about what they say... in the slightest way. I only hope that the feeling is returned. Do you know what I'm doing right now, Ani? No? Well I shall tell you. I am burning some incense. And as I watch the way it burns and the smoke rises it reminds me of our strange relationship. So changing... so unpredictable. Yet... it's very calming and reassuring. I must thank you in person for introducing me to incense... 

Well it is late and I should probably retire for the night. I will wait until the incense dies down and then I will go to sleep. Good night, Anakin. Please come visit soon. I love you. -Ami 

I sigh and fold the letter. Then continue staring at the incense. 

It will be a long night. 

Anakin: 

I know Obi-Wan is asleep by the sound of his steady... *snicker* snoring, and grab my cloak. Time to play "Scare the Queen Senseless!" I smile evilly. This is going to be fun. I open the large door with a slight creak. I cringe and glance back to Obi-Wan's room. His steady snoring breaks rythm with a snort and then continues with a steady beat. I sigh. Thank the Gods for snoring. 

I race silently down the long halls and press myself against a wall in the shadows as foot steps approach, and then turn the opposite corner. I sigh and take a left down the long decorated corridor to the queen's room. I reach the massive oak doors and push them open as quietly as I can. And I see her. 

Her back is to me. She looks just as she did in my vision: Hair loose, nightgown flowing in the slight breeze from the open window, hunched over her desk, her head raised staring at the hypnotizing smoke rise above her. 

I was the one who introduced her to incense. She loved it. I can remember her inhaling in ecstasy as the pine and citrus-sweet scent floated through her nostrils. She said it smelled like me. I blushed to my braid. 

And here she is now, hunched over her desk, taking in the intoxicating smell of the incense. 

I just hate to be the one to spoil her fun. 

I walk as quietly as possible behind her. She doesn't notice. I creep behind her and kneel slowly right behind her chair. I push my lips slowly to her right ear and breathe into it: "I'm back, Ami." 

Then I am on the floor, face down. Great... I just got slapped by the queen of Naboo. She grabs her dagger and points it to me. And with a quivering voice, shouts. "You! You stay there or I will split you from navel up! The guards will come and arrest you for assaulting me!" I groan and sit up to face her. 

"Your majesty, if I was to harm you in anyway... It would be the end of me." 

Amidala: 

"ANAKIN!?" I scream in utter disbelief. He gives me one of his lopsided grins. 

Yup, that's Ani. 

"ANI!" I scream in joy. I drop my dagger and throw my arms around him in a fierce hug. He slips his arms around my waist and returns the hug. "Hello, Ami." He whispers into my ear. I pull back and punch him playfully. "Don't you EVER do that to me again! You scared me out of my mind, Jedi!" He smirks. "That was the intention." 

"You're such a baby." 

"I'm not the one who screamed like a little girl." 

"Oh, stop it! Tell me how you've been!" 

He shrugs and pulls out of my embrace. I take my seat on my chair and face him. He pulls a chair over and sits. "Well... Jedi training is rough. Our recent mission ended early though so I was able to convince Obi-Wan to allow a visit to our favorite queen." My smile widens. "I'm glad he did. How is Obi-Wan?" Anakin rolls his eyes and laughs. "He's ok. Just been on the strict side a bit lately that's all." He shifts his eyes to the open window and then back to mine. "And what about you fair queen?" he asks with mock chivalry. 

"Well..." I begin with a melancholy sigh, "The galaxy, as you know..." He cuts me off with a great deal of remorse, "Is on the brink of war." I nod. "Yes, and it appears as if Naboo will suffer once more." He sighs and looks down. "Anakin... let us not dwell on that. You are here for a vacation! Let us forget our worries!" He smiles and nods. 

We prattle on about things. I inform him of the crush Sabe has developed for Obi-Wan, and he tells me about R2. We talk about how Jar-Jar, the loveable Gungan, is now the ambassador for the Gungans and Naboo. Then things dwindle back to the weather... and then to silence. 

He glances to the side. "Incense?" he asks. I look to him and to the burning stick. "Yes... it really calms my nerves... helps me think." He nods in agreement. "They have it all over the place at the temple." I smirk. "So I heard." 

His eyes move from the incense to the letter. "What is that Ami?" I gasp. 

Uh oh. 

Anakin: 

I reach my hand for the letter, only to receive a light slap from her majesty. "That, young Jedi, is none of your business." I pout. "Aw, come ON Ami! Lemme see!" I reach again and receive another slap. "NO!" she commands in her regal "Queen Amidala Voice." I know better then to question that. I sigh. "Alright, Ami." I glance out the window again. The sun is beginning to rise. I sigh again. 

"Ami... I should return to my quarters. Thank you for talking with me." She smiles. "The pleasure was all mine." I raise an eyebrow and smirk. "No it wasn't." I glance from her eyes to the incense burning to its final embers. "Well, Ani... I shall see you at breakfast." I turn to her. She is right in front of me. My breaths become short and our bodies are dangerously close. "I suppose so." She smiles and turns to the incense, We both watch it flicker as one last puff of fragrant smoke rises from it, and finally stops. 

I bow and turn to leave. She calls my name. "Anakin, wait!" I turn around and face her. She holds the letter in her hand and gives it to me. "Read this." She smiles nervously. I nod and head to the door once again. "Oh, and Anakin!" she calls one last time as I open her doors. 

"Yes?" 

"Thank you for the incense." 

I smile. "Don't mention it your majesty." I turn from her warm smile, and close the doors of her now pine and citrus-sweet smelling room, and turn happily on my heel, while opening the letter she gave me. 

It's going to be a great day. 


End file.
